factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Technocracy of Ambrosia
Ambrosia Name: The Technocracy of Ambrosia Backing: IP Motto: That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange aeon's even death may die. Capital: Y'ha-nthlei Largest City: Y'ha-nthlei Formation declared: 28th march 2075 12:01 PM Official Languages: R'lyehian Government Type:Technocracy presiding president chairman: Professor Harvard Ashford Important members of the political council: Dr Hebert West Professor Randolph Carter Professor Richard Azathoth Dr Juan Romero DRP James Fisherman Obed Marsh The government is run by masses of insane and deranged scientists, each with the desire to turn Ambrosia into hell on earth with their creations. there Ideals follow the destruction of all in their path, whether it be the city states of the wastes or the destruction of countries which oppose them. they will never stop on there rampage until they dominate the landscape around Ambrosia with their terrors and abominations. they despise the Alperians for the very reason that Alperia will oppress that ambition and will destroy all that Ambrosia has worked hard to create in the name of “saving Mankind”. they know that they will never be safe as long as Alperia lives and its inevitable downfall is relished by the council as Infor slowly crushes the original life of the world. they refuse to be oppressed by Alperia’s opposition to the “unethical” research into the creation of new life of insane proportions. Any intruding outsiders without any official recognition of there legitimate visit can count themselves lucky if they get killed immediately. Ambrosia hates visitors and the government would no doubt enjoy using you in some Scientific research of theirs. Overall the government enjoys relations with World of Purity as it provides them even more ability to tread into the insane and abominable, current views on Paradine are that of an interested quality but are not much of immediate interest as they appear to be occupied dealing with constant Inforian attacks, the topic will likely be addressed when they reach that bridge. the council consists of over 300 representatives or more, one chairman and a a fluid number of political advisers to the chairman, it is multiracial due to the Ambrosian approval of their sentient creations being give their say in the political doings and goings of Ambrosia rather than isolating and repressing their views. Population: 34,000,000 Economy: Mixed Economy *Economy: *Major Exports: Fish, tin, copper, Gold, aluminium, chemicals, oil, coal, raw Iron ore *Major Imports: WOP tech, Biological technology, animals, advanced computers. Currency: Ambrosian Credit Geography, Environment and Demographics Geography and Environment: in the deep caverns and coast lines of Devils Reef lies the silent realm of Ambrosia. A dark deep sea island and underwater realm, their cities scattered around the foggy cliff faces of terrifying height. Lit in cold blue bioluminescence the cities glow in the dark of the mist and deep alien animals lurk through the murky waters making it a strange inhospitable place. The buildings appear to be immensely old, although the country has been around for little more 20 years, the buildings appear aged and out of place in the modern world their Art Nouveau and Art Deco styling long since removed from the architectural styles of the world. There is also strange and disturbing non euclidean corridors and glass windows would cause much confusion to those not of the country, and the shocking terrible animals and human experiments which peer through the dark back at peoples searching eyes, is terrifyingly disturbing for some outsiders. The cities generally crowd around white cliff faces of the coast or within the deep inland regions of the islands, covered in mysterious and humid jungles of towering fungal structures. The environment of the nation is dark and oppressive and the sounds of the lapping of the ocean from which strange and alien noises can be heard leave visitors to some of the cities shivering in horror. The inland regions are even more bizarre crowded with massive forests of poisonous spore producing fungus, its like a scene from another world of alien qualities to our own. this scene of these massive jungles of tonic fungus is as beautiful and alien as it is deadly, as hundreds of types of fungus assault you with a deadly barrage of spores that infest and grow out of your skin and others which once inhaled ensure death within minutes. still others excrete acidic substances which burn into flesh and protective clothing alike. on top of that other plant life and fungoid structures may attempt to eat you as well as the mountains of violent brutal mega fauna that infest the alien landscape Demographics: The people of Ambrosia are Isolationist and suspicious of outsiders as much as they are strange and inhuman. There origins and heritage of where they came from what people they were from originally has disappeared into the corners of history. Only the Ambrosians know their true origins and are unwilling to share with outlanders. This means much of their history is a complete mystery or subject to whispering myth and rumor. Those of learned nature have tried many times to persuade the Ambrosians to talk about their history but have been solidly rebuked by whom they talked to before the authorities became involved and they were escorted to the island outside of Ambrosian influence. Those who have tried more tenaciously have often or not disappeared while walking the dark corridors and backstreets of the dark cities. The people are strange and inhuman looking. Long, slender, lanky and hunched in height the most prominent aspect of their features is their long extended webbed hands and feet, their slow blinking glowing blue eyes , watery bluish coloured skin,their pustulating flapping gill like structures on their necks and the strange cephalopodic head structures of the common Ambrosian. They mostly seem to be of one race, no traces of their origins on the surface remain. To outsiders they are an alien people their almost unblinking eyes are deeply disturbing and their joy at swimming which much of the population do on a daily basis is peculiar. Some of the other population is even more disturbingly monstrous, a few more adventurous explorers of the open city of Re’lah-ilei tell of strange tentacled horrors which roam the dark streets, or of weird gelatinous sounds crawling across the roofs of the houses during the perpetual night. Religion seems to play little part in the community and only a select few practice it. Even then, the religious are warped and mysterious cult like nature worshipping dark horrors of eldritch origins The language of the people of Ambrosia is a strange complicated almost unearthly complex, because of the difficulty of learning it most Ambrosians speak in a slow archaic English to outsiders which adds even more to the wrongness of the strange whispering people. Adding to this they wear odd old styled clothing of the 1950s, fedora's, suits, trilbies, bowler hats are a common aspect. Music as well is as old as the styles of their clothing and contains strange haunting melodies in their deep unearthly language. Blue collar Crime is almost non existent because most of those who are revealed to have taken part in it disappear, never to be seen again. even the people shudder at the idea of what happens to the missing criminals. the country is very orderly and lawful willing to take action against those who would dare disturb the peace of the nation. As mentioned before many of the Ambrosians have a deep dislike of outsiders who like to pry in matters not concerning them. only one city is open for outsiders to visit and no other cities locations are known by the outside world as they are so deeply hidden in the twisting tunnels of the cliffs. Economy and Sciences: The technology of the dark nation of Ambrosia is that of Inforian (or at least WOP) history, indeed the very first mention of their nation in notable events of the world is the mention of an acceptance of technological information from the insane country of the Word of Purity. from then on the technology has constantly but slowly been refined and advanced for the past twenty years. their focus had always been the dark unpleasant murky creatures of the bottom of the sea and the constant development of Advanced aquatic human life. strange eel-like lower bodied humans and monstrous octopus’s are only a few of the strange beings seen roaming those terrible seas, and bizarre buzzing horrors and eldritch monstrosities loom through the massive jungles of the land. Military: Military Doctrine: fear is the word best describing the tactics used by the Ambrosians. the military uses the countries enigmatic secretive nature to its advantage when dealing with serious trespassers on Ambrosian seas and lands,.the use of sudden swift and deadly attacks coming out of the blue and disappearing in seconds is common among the military to spread fear and paranoia among their enemies. it is not uncommon for Ambrosian soldiers to try and land on the bottom of enemy ships and sink them by placing highly powerful charges across the bottom of the hull. the usage of Jörmungandr is just as terrifying, the massive 60 meter long 130 metric ton sea serpent can crush small ships and buckle submarines armour its main purpose is the deep sea protection of military and industrial sites from enemy detection. as nobody really has any idea of where much of the important Ambrosian cities, military and industrial complexes are are, likely they would have to send down camera drones,submarines or scout teams to even have a hope of finding the complexes and military bases and attacking them properly which can be easily disposed off by the Ambrosian military and its Megafauna. the attempts to locate capital or important cities of Ambrosia would also be particularly hard as they would have to navigate a series of endless maze like tunnels filled with dark and evil abominations lunging from every shadow. History: Species: Plant Life The Toxic Jungle- (the Sea of Corruption alternately)' '''The forests are of a dark and terrible nature, the fungus is extremely fast growing and can often reach a height of 3 meters within one day, the spores they expel to spread their species are even more horrific. Born from the vats and testing grounds of Ambrosia the spores are highly toxic to inhale, and can kill within minutes. Others attack exposed skin and infect it with its seeds of death which quickly spreads all over the body and poisons the blood, killing people in horrific agony. Still others excrete acid once they land on something, burning through flesh and protective clothing alike. Another infests the host and takes over the brain, reducing the person to a state of zombification and spreading all over the contagious fungus further across the lands. still more leech acidic fumes into the air, covering the jungles in a corrosive mist which damages enemy aircraft. Other repulsive entities such as the eldritch carnivorous Murkmarsh which has a tendency to remove peoples limbs with a vicious vice like structure of spikes. Other structures sense the movements in the ground and launch giant spore infested spikes towards their target. The only things able to go in unmolested by this barrage of horror without protective equipment are the Ambrosia's animals and people (as well as probably some Inforian wildlife) who are genetically adapted to deal with the harsh environment, but even Ambrosians find it unpleasant to not go inside the jungle without a protective mask stopping the spores not getting into their lungs. The forests consists of thousands of species of fungus each with its own way of spreading and each with their own protective measures and offensive weapons making even on a base level, invading the forest almost impossible without horrific losses. The Fungus also works symbiotically with some species of Ambrosian wildlife, where the fungus covers them to a degree which provides ample camoflage as well as allowing the species to spread even further and into new territories of unoccupied land. Sea and Swamp Creatures '''The Grimvice Crab:' A giant crab which often lurks within the depths of the watery Marshes that often feature within the fungal forests of Ambrosia. Often mistaken for a large bolder covered with mushrooms and poisonous fungus the Grimvice Crab is a ambush predating semi-arthropod which can tear appart tank armour and resist high calibre weaponry with its reinforced thick shell. The measure at a length of 20 meters across and 15 meters long just on its main body its titanic 3 meter thick outer claws and its 2 meter thick inner claws can crush and sever anything in its path, on top of this it can release a high amp electric shock from two antenna like mandibles which can disable and kill enemy prey. As said before they are quite slow due to their size and can only move as fast as 15-22 miles per hour. They are almost impossible to kill with light calibre weaponry except at certain points which the crab instinctual defends with great care. As well as having an exoskeleton, the body has also been reinforced with an inner skeleton to create a more stable life form due to its gigantic size. The Swarm Hell-fury Locusts (The Scourge): based off the original locust with an semi locust-ant like mentality, the Hell-fury are most definitely more controllable by their Ambrosian masters. Unlike the original locusts they are a hive like species each functioning with under a military warrior caste. They do not normally swarm and generally are passive apart from taking down prey to bring back to the hive. They are separated into two castes, The Warriors are the largest species of them and generally defend the hive and eggs within with vicious fury against intruders. The worker Locusts are more common and smaller, working as a foraging force for the edible plant life of the jungle or small animals. generally hives of the can reach hundreds of thousands in population. They share a symbiotic relationship with the Reapers, and the two species often intermingle their hives for the sake of increased defense and pooling resources. however a violent change happens when these seemingly harmless insects receive signals to swarm. The Reaper queen sends out pheromones to her followers which the Locusts also follow. One they have moved into a swarm mode they begin to adapt thick dark black carapaces, sharper claws and the activate the before innate ability to spit acidic poison as well as going into a breeding frenzy. Many then latch on to the Reapers which form carriers as they head on their destructive migration instinctually towards lands outside the fungal forests (this mega swarm can be directed in a certain direction by Ambrosian military by the usage of pheromones). The newly formed swarm the combines with the other swarms of Reapers and Locusts forming a mega swarm of hundreds of millions of bugs. The swarm then moves towards lands outside of Ambrosia chewing up and destroying the native plant life and other insects as well as smaller animals. The Reapers take down the bigger creatures and quickly the swarm devours all in their path. Eventually many of the locusts will die out, but that in turn spreads the sea of corruption (due to spores caught in their carapace) ensuring a nutrient rich soil, fertilised by their corpses on which the terrifying fungus will grow. some others will survive and revert back to their normal states and set up new colonies in the newest addition to Ambrosia's jungle. Reapers: Reapers are giant dinner-plate sized insects with a vicious tendency to swarm and slice peoples heads of with their scythe like limbs. They function as the minor heavy infantry of the aerial insect forces during the swarming period and are intensely dangerous due to there large numbers and the speed of which they attack. They are ruled by a hierarchy of queens who produce the new reapers, they can have as many as three to four queens per colony. They work in unison with the Hell-Fury Locusts and often provide them a carrier base for them to use as transport as well as combining hives to make a much heavily protected base. The Queens are generally provoked into a swarming after the hive gets too large and by the usage of chemical agents specially created by Ambrosia. The queen then starts to produce a pheromone which she then spreads across a large area, causing more Reapers and Hell-fury Locust hives to swarm. They are then driven towards the edges of the forests by the usage of chemical signals by the Ambrosians and instinct. the swarm then builds up in the millions as they cross the border and combine into one massive super swarm of hundreds of millions and begin to destroy all in their path in one insatiable pestilence. Another minor trait of them is the ability to spit bony spikes at incredible speeds towards a target effectively impaling them, it doesn't help that the spike is covered with several different poisons and acids. The Bloominberg: a large spore infested insect, as big as a horse and fitted with 4 pairs of massive wings which keep it aloft. It has a set of large pincher's and a massive abdomen filled with highly flammable chemicals which it spews in a long jet towards an aggressor. These flammable jets can reach as far as 30 meters and are extremely corrosive when encountering armour or flesh, with armour it can cause excessive damage if not removed quickly as it begins to weaken and corrode the armour on immediate impact. When coming into contact with flesh the substance can melt parts of the body off and cause extreme pain and an agonising death if not removed immediately. Even which immediate removal the chemical mix can cause debilitating injuries. In its natural form the chemical mix is not flammable, but when mixed with certain enzymes within the insects body it reacts violently and causes the violent projection of fire. The large pincher's are also dangerous in close combat , they overlap and the Bloominberg has enough strength in there claws to disembowel an enemy in its grip. Its third weapon is two movable blade limbs raised in the air they can achieve massive damage with repeated sharp stabbing motions which can repeatedly impale opponents with a vicious fury. Due to its size it is quite slow but this is made up by its ability to control Reapers and Locusts and send then towards enemy forces, distracting the enemy while the Bloominberg gets closer before telling them to disengage with chemical signals before spraying its deadly payload. On the ground the Bloominberg moves quickly for its size and can achieve the same speed as the average humans ability to run. It has the ability to take massive damage before succumbing to its wounds and is a terrifying enemy for any armed soldier to face Varian Insects:Varian Insects are four-legged bugs approximately two to three meters long and are colored as to the terrain, such as jungle insects will be green with brown stripes. The rearmost pairs of legs are much longer than the two front forelegs, and serve as the primary locomotion, the forelegs being 1/3 shorter. Varian Insects are quite agile and fast, they can climb and burrow. These bugs utilize a powerful pincer-like mandible that is capable of crushing rock, metal and severing limbs as a means of attack. The two upper forelegs or "side mandibles" are utilized in the manner of swords for attack as well as defense. They are devastating in this role as they reach out to well over a meter, 2 feet further than their forelegs or 3 feet further than its actual mandibles. It is said that they can lose a limb and still fight with 86% efficiency. They also have very tough exo-skeletons, being able to take a large amount of fire before they succumb to their wounds. they habitually swarm in large numbers and are able to overwhelm enemy forces by the sheer amount of them there are. they can reach speeds of up to 30 miles per hour and can quickly outrun humans and attack with great swift Category:Drakite Wars Category:Isenberg Pact